Running
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: This is about Kagome coming to the fedual age forever. WAIT! HER FAMILY IS THERE TO! And Sesshoumaru falls in love with Kagome's mom? wtf?
1. Chapter One

Running  
  
*Inu don't belong to me but story line does!!  
  
Inu Yasha stood watching the well. The well that Kagome came out of. Kagome...The beuatuful goddess that should know better than to return to him, a selfish hanyou that cannot even tell someone about his feelings. He had to be rough with her so that she wouldn't get attached to him, so when he died fighting Naraku she could still be happy.  
  
Inu Yasha knew that it was impossiable for them to be together. He wanted to so badly, but it just couldn't happen. He knew that she and her family would be happier if she was always at home. He looked towords the well again and started to walk away.  
  
He smelled Kagome all of a sudden. That sweet honey suckle scent that drove him absolutly insane. He looked twords her and opened his mouth to call out why she was so late.  
  
As he saw her he saw a woman with desperation on her face. Her eyes filled with tears, and her clothing ripped and torn. She ran to him and hugged him tight.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her, and then to her clothing. 'Something must have happened, and I wasn't there to protect her!' he smelled fear in large waves coming off of her and he realised she was saying "don't tell me no, please, don't leave me." over and over again.  
  
Inu Yasha looked her straight in the eye and asked, "What happend?"  
  
"Inu Yasha, you know your sword?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, what about it?"  
  
"Well, imagine that times 1,000."  
  
"That would be incrediable, it could destroy your large village with power to spare, Why?"  
  
"Well, there is a thing called a bomb in my time, it is like your sword only 1,000 times stronger. It hit my city. My family and I just made it alive, every building is destroyed."  
  
I was in shock, Kagome almost died?! No way is she ever going back with out me now. "You are NOT going to go back unless I am there. Understand?"  
  
"Inu Yasha, I cannot go back, my family and I just made it here in time before the well collapsed. The rest of my family is in the well right now. I'm scared for them. My mother needs to see Kadea. She is badly hurt." Kagome was now crying as she spoke to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome. They can stay here, mabye even stay in the village."  
  
"Thank you so much Inu Yasha."  
  
'Wow, she is living here now, with me, with her family. '  
  
Kagome suddenly swooned, and started to fall. He caught her and started twords the well. He looked inside and saw her family. Her grandfather, her brother, and her mother who was bleeding alot. She had many cuts up and down her body. he lept down and picked all of the up gently with his demon strength. Kagome and her mother one his broad back, and her grandfather, and brother in his arms. He started leaping twords the village. Until someone stepped in his way.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru was on his way to bother his brother for his sword. It was now a sort of pastime now which was fun. His brother had a temper that was fun to mess with.  
  
Sesshoumaru made for the well which Inu Yasha was at most of the time. He was coming twords it when he smelled that bitch that Inu Yasha dragged around come out of the well. He also smelled others. As he took a deep breath to find out who, his senses were asulted with the scent of a woman. She was covered in blood, but she smelled of roses, and lilys. He had never liked flowers but this scent enticed him.  
  
He looked at his brother on which was coming twords him and noticed an old man, and a young boy in his arms, and the bitch, and another woman on his back.  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to call out for his iddioutic brother to fight him but was surprised when his brother just leaped passed him and kept going.  
  
Sesshoumaru was entranced on why his brother decicded to ignore him all of a sudden. He flew above his back and started to notice the other woman, she had a pretty rounded face, and her face was in a look of pain. She had a wisdom about her, and she was at peace. He felt his heart twinge when she cried in pain all of a sudden.  
  
He realized that she was human and was disgusted with himself. He smelt her scent and found out that she was the mother of the small boy, and the bitch. He found out that she was not married, and that he was daughter of the old man.  
  
~*~  
  
By now Inu Yasha had reached the village and was setting the Higarashi family inside Kaede's house. He noticed that Hotari (the grandfather) was giving Kaede a leecherous grin, not to unlike Miroku's. He wouldn't be surprised if he groped her. He explained to Kaede what Kagome had said, and then she explained to the other parts of the team.  
  
Shippou made a beeline to Kagome and was now just sleeping next to her. Sota was talking with another village boy, Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Hotari, and Myoga were tending Kokota (Kagome's mother).  
  
Hotari was also talking to Myoga about the Feudal Era and how they were going to survive there.  
  
Kaede welcomed them all to the village of Edo and would greatly appriciate their company. Kaede was a little wary of Hotari though.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the human woman healed by the older woman and he felt like he was responsiable. 'Get a grip on your self 'Maru, you are the lord of the Western Lands, You could kill them all and no even care.' Sesshoumaru looked around for the strange voice which was in his head, and saw nothing so he went back to watching the group.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Rin play in the field of yonder and Jaken yell at her. He kicked Jaken out of the field and took Rin to see Kaede. He wanted to get a closer look at the strangely dressed human woman and he wanted to talk to his mutt brother about who they were.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha lay next to the door with Kagome crying softly into his jacket and his heart being pulled and prodded a little more to Kagome as she cried for her lost family, lost friends, and her mother being hurt so badly.  
  
Inu Yasha suddenly tensed, he smelled Sesshoumaru. As he quickly explained to the group he ran of to meet his half brother that was so stuck up.  
  
Inu Yasha met Sesshoumaru at the village border and noticed Rin, that meant he did not want to fight. Inu Yasha put his sword back into his sheath and eyed Sesshoumaru with suspicion.  
  
"What do you want, bastard?"  
  
"I only want to see what the wench is crying for and who the strangers are, for this is MY land." Sesshoumaru said smugly.  
  
"The hell it is, the people are the family of Kagome, their village was burned by youkai, and they were the only survivors." Inu Yasha lied.  
  
"I see. Well I must be going, you bore me."  
  
As Inu Yasha grumped Sesshoumaru left. He would be back later when he felt like it.  
  
Inu Yasha walked back into the hut and started to talk to Kaede. He was asking were the Higarashi's were going to live since the well was destroyed and they couldn't go back. She said that they might as well just live in the village and the village people could make them a house.  
  
Kagome agreed to this and now Inu Yasha was happy. He said it was because Kagome couldn't go back for school, and her family was here. But secretly he was just jumping for joy because he could always be around her and protect her now.  
  
Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were discussing were to go next. Shippou and Sota were having a good time playing, and laughing together. Sota was happy because he found new friends, and he lived now basiclly with Inu Yasha his hero.  
  
Kagome was so torn up inside that she asked to rest there for another day. "Inu Yasha, I really want to think, all of my other friends are dead, we are now living in an age with no running water!"  
  
Kagome was not that sad about living with her true friends but she still had trouble beliving that she was going to live there for the rest of her life.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome,"  
  
"Yes Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Are you so sad about living here?" 'with me'  
  
"No, not that sad, just missing all of my home, and other friends."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Why do you ask Inu Yasha, do you want me to have died?"  
  
"NO,NO,Nonononono, that isn't what I meant."  
  
"Oh, what did you mean?"  
  
"Well, it's just that I don't know if your mother will let you come with us on shard hunts ounce she sees the demons."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Kagome walked of and Inu Yasha started thinking on how they were going to let her mom let Kagome go with them. They were talking a little and Inu Yasha was discussing with himself if he should tell Kagome how he feels about her. 'You know you like her, you are just a scardy cat!' 'Am not!' 'Are to, you are arguing about Kagome with your self.' 'what ever,' 'Just tell her!' "NO! I WONT!!"  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Sorry Kagome,"  
  
"Umm. are you okay. You keep talking to your self about telling someone something."  
  
"umm.I am fine."  
  
"Okay, I need to go talk to my mom for a sec. Be right back."  
  
As Kagome walked back to the hut, Inu Yasha followed her to see what she was going to talk about. He got there and heard Kokota talking to Kagome, "If you really like him, go ahead and get to know him some more. We will be living here now any way. I want to have some grandchildren you know,"  
  
"MOM!! I haven't even told him I like him yet!"  
  
"Oh well, go tell him dear."  
  
"No way! He likes Kikyo." Kagome said in a small sad voice.  
  
"Really, does he protect her, does he stay with her, does he.. Never mind."  
  
"Okay I see your point, maybe there is a chance. I could still be just a shard protecter to him."  
  
"Oh I don't think so honey."  
  
"Well, thanks any way. I will be leaving tommorro okay?"  
  
"Sure thing. Oh and tell Inu Yasha you like him please?"  
  
"Well, I will if the time is right."  
  
"Okay, I do want grand children okay?"  
  
"MOM! I HARDLY THINK INU YASHA WOULD LIKE ME THAT WAY EVEN IF I LIKED HIM THAT WAY! WHICH I DO SO DON'T DO THAT!"  
  
"Okay, Kagome you don't have to yell."  
  
"Gr.."  
  
Inu Yasha heard what Kagome yelled but almost died of a heart attacke. 'She likes me?! I thought she hated me!'  
  
Inu Yasha watched Kagome hug her mother then leave.  
  
"Inu Yasha, why don't you come in."  
  
"..."  
  
"I know your there."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Higarishi?"  
  
"I know you heard what she said. What do you think of her?"  
  
"Well.I..do like her."  
  
"Do you like that Kikyo?"  
  
"No, she was a first friend."  
  
"Good, take care of my daughter, I will see you later."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Inu Yasha walked out the door and saw Kagome. He took a big wiff of her scent and found a sweet, inviting scent on her. He was confused but nodded it off as one of her shampoos. He watched her and noticed that he was starting to get aroused.  
  
'What the hell?'  
  
Inu Yasha walked quickly away from her and started to go get the others so that they could go off.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha and the others were walking down the road and Kagome wore a kimono since she was living here. She was going to have fighting clothes like Sango and regular clothing like Sango.  
  
Kokota had suggested this since they now lived here and she wouldn't need her uniform. Kagome was still silent but cracked a smile every ounce in a while when someone joked.  
  
Inu Yasha decided to stop early that evening for Kagome. They were setting up camp when Myouga came hopping to his 'Lord.'  
  
"Lord Inu Yasha. A word please?"  
  
"Sure Old Man, what do you need?" Inu Yasha asked a little agitated. Kagome's scent was now driving him crazy and he had no idea why.  
  
"You need to protect Kagome from every male demon and don't let them get there hands on her."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You like her, do you not?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, would you want say.Kouga to mate with her forcefully?"  
  
"WHAT THE F*CK!! NO WAY!!"  
  
"Well, she is now in heat, a miko in heat gives strong pups, and especially a beautiful one like Kagome."  
  
"Oh..Myouga, what is 'heat'?"  
  
Myouga growled the word for heat in inu language and Inu Yasha gasped.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Yes, it's true. Keep a close watch on her."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thank You. I must take my leave now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As Myouga jumped off Inu Yasha pulled out his sword for if Myouga left then some danger was coming. Surely enough Kagome shouted,  
  
"Two shards coming EXTREMELY fast."  
  
"Shit, Kouga."  
  
After what Myouga said about 'heat' Inu Yasha was already enraged before Kouga was even in sight.  
  
"Hello Dog-turd."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
Kouga should up in a whirl wind of dust and air.  
  
"Kagome, *sniff, sniff* Your in.."  
  
Kouga never finished his thought before Inu Yasha swung at him. They fought as usuall, Kouga ran away, and Inu Yasha gloated, it was the same ever time.  
  
"Well, that was quicker than usuall." Said Kgome.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Inu Yasha Kouga said I was in something, what is it?"  
  
"Um..nothing, don't worry about it."  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Inu Yasha and the group kept going, occansionlly fighting some small youkai that wanted the shards. Every one was very bored.  
  
"Inu Yasha, lets do something else."  
  
"Shut up brat."  
  
"Inu Yasha, be nice."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Kagome, can we do something?"  
  
"Sorry Shippou. I don't have anything we could do."  
  
"That's okay, as long as you're here."  
  
"Thanks Shippou, that makes me feel good."  
  
"Your welcome, hey Kagome. I have a question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well, my dad always carried my mommy (CUTE!! ^_^) into a cave every month a week before she smelled like blood. You smell like that. Why?"  
  
"Um..*BLUSH* I will tell you when your older. *BLUSH*"  
  
Inu Yasha watched Kagome get really red when Shippou asked why she smelled sweet.  
  
Inu Yasha also wanted to know the answer but he wouldn't be caught dead before asking that. They all started to go to sleep and Inu Yasha started to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Kokota was drying her son's, her father's, and her selfs clothing to dry. She was adapting nicely to this new era. She was very happy that she could be with her daughter. As she was shaking out a blouse she felt a shiver down her spine.  
  
She looked behind her and saw no one. She rubbed her arms and looked again. 'Hm. I thought I saw someone...'  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the human woman and took another sample of her scent. He noticed how she looked about his age if he was a human. He watched her and noticed how her shorter hair would swing in the breeze.  
  
He took a wiff of her scent and was so entranced that he didn't notice her look over at him until she almost saw him. He watched her go back to whatever she was doing.  
  
~*~  
  
Rin came up to Sesshoumaru and watched him watch the new pretty woman. She liked her on the spot and decided to say hello.  
  
Rin walked towards the pretty woman and said,  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Oh.hello little one. What's your name?"  
  
"This is Rin."  
  
As she pointed to herself.  
  
"Hello Rin. Where are your parents?"  
  
"Her parents, died by wolfs."  
  
Said Sesshoumaru after walking out of the brush.  
  
"OH..Are you her guardian?"  
  
"...Yes.."  
  
Sesshoumaru wondered why she didn't cower in fear like all those other worthless humans.  
  
"Oh I see. What is your name?"  
  
"I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands."  
  
"Good Evening Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kokota made a slight bow towards him  
  
"Good evening."  
  
They stared at one another taking in each others figures, and forms. Kokota realized that this 'Sesshoumaru' was a demon.  
  
"Might you be a demon?"  
  
"Yes, I am an Inu Youkai."  
  
"I see. You are not half like Inu Yasha."  
  
"No.Though he is my half brother."  
  
Kokota realized that this was the person that Kagome was talking about that wanted to kill Inu Yasha.  
  
"I hear you dislike your half brother."  
  
"Intensly."  
  
"I see."  
  
Another pregnant pause. They both were thinking of what to say next.  
  
"Come in and sit with us. I am making some tea."  
  
Sesshoumaru was a little taken aback on the invite to sit with her, and drink tea.  
  
".."  
  
"Come in."  
  
Sesshoumaru followed Kokota and walked into her modest shelter. (Kaede's house.)  
  
"Hold on, I will get the tea ready."  
  
".."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the little boy run in and shout,  
  
"MOM, DO YOU KNOW A SESSHOUMARU!?"  
  
"Yes dear, he's sitting in front of you."  
  
"Oh, hello Sesshoumaru-sama. A little girl named Rin is outside and is asking permission to go play with me? Is it alright?"  
  
"..Yes.."  
  
Sesshoumaru marvled how the little boy did not fear him either. He watched the boy run out and start talking excitedly about him to Rin.  
  
"Your dad is really COOL!! He is as cool as Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Yep, but he is not Rin's dad. He is Rin's friend!"  
  
"Oh-Okay."  
  
They went of to play when Kokota came back with some sweet smelling tea, and a teapot.  
  
They drank there tea in silence. Sesshoumaru was amazed o find that something sweet was mixed in with the tea and was very tasty. He asked about it and was replied that it was 'sugar.'  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kokota were talking and kept talking long into the night. Rin and Sota were introduced and they slept in the back room together. Kokota got tired and offered to let Sesshoumaru stay the night, and he accepted.  
  
(Kaede was off at another village tending some sick people.)  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Kokota sleep. He was so amazed that one human woman had made him laugh, smile, and tell a joke when smiling seemed like a myth to him.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha woke every one up that morning and started breakfast. He remembered that Kagome could not provide them with food because she couldn't go back to her time. He went and caught a couple of rabbits, and a duck.  
  
Miroku and Sango were still asleep when he got back. Shippou and Kagome were talking. She was telling him a story about three little pigs. When Inu Yasha came back he walked up to them and set the rabbits down.  
  
"Hello Inu Yasha, I will start cooking." Kagome started to reach for the rabbits when Inu Yasha said,  
  
"Don't worry, I will get it." He started some water boiling and ran of to get some vegetables, and spices. He came back and started to cook.  
  
He started to skin the rabbits and peeling the potatoes, and carrots. Pretty soon he had a delicious stew bubbling. He gave some to Kagome, Shippou, and himself. He set the rest on the coals to keep warm for Sango, and Miroku.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha ate in silence. Kagome was about to leave when Inu Yasha said,  
  
"Shippou, I need to talk with Kagome very quickly. Could you please go get some water for us?" he said quietly so that Kagome couldn't hear. Shippou nodded and started off.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Please, would you drink this?"  
  
"...why?"  
  
"I promise it wont hurt you."  
  
"Um.. Okay..."  
  
Inu Yasha handed Kagome a little dark liquid in a piece of bark. Kagome sniffed it and sipped it in question. Inu Yasha watched with a taught body. She seemed to like and drank the rest.  
  
"Okay Inu Yasha. What was that stuff. It tasted like honey, but does NOT look at all like the stuff.  
  
"Well, its...."  
  
(CLIFFY!!!! YEAH!!!)  
  
(Sweat drop. ^_^')  
  
Okay, what do you think the stuff should be. I will update it in 4 days. PLEASE TELL ME!! I HAVE NO IDEA!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

"Well, its.. A new potion I made!! Yeah, I was testing my cooking skills!!"  
  
"Hum..okay. Well..it's good!!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Inu Yasha seemed really bouncy for the rest of the day. He didn't even call Kagome any names. He also looked very happy when it was the middle of the week. Kagome was starting to act strangley. She seemed to separate from the world at times.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha went back to Kaede's village to pack up on supplies when Kagome say her mom and another figure.  
  
"Is that Sesshoumaru?!"  
  
"Yes, this is Sesshoumaru. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Exscuse me Kokota but Kagome, and I have not always gotten along as well as we have." Sesshoumaru said in an even tone.  
  
"GOTTEN ALONG!! YOU HAVE TRIED TO KILL MY FRIENDS AND I EVER SINCE I GOT HERE!!"  
  
"Really? Sesshoumaru is perfectly fine to me."  
  
"Does my older brother have a wittle crushy wushy?" Said Inu Yasha barking, with sparkles in his eye. After walking up.  
  
"Shut up mutt." Said Sesshoumaru back to Inu Yasha in barks.  
  
"Mom, I think we need to talk."  
  
"Okay honey. Sesshoumaru I will be back in a bit."  
  
".."  
  
~*~  
  
"Sesshoumaru have you tried to kill my daughter?"  
  
"Yes, She and my brother were."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wanted the sword my brother carries."  
  
"Oh, You could ask nicely. And don't you already have TWO swords?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"Alright. Would you please apologize to her?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha can you hear what's going on?"  
  
"No, What. Your mom is talking."  
  
*BAM*  
  
"SorryItriedtokillyou.sorryimadefunofyou.bye."  
  
*BAM *  
  
"Mph..Mhggh gegege WHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Inu Yasha whats so funny?"  
  
"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"INU YASHA!! SIT!"  
  
*BOOM *  
  
"MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SESSHOUMARU JUST APOLOGZED FOR TRYING TO KILL US BECAUSE OF YOUR MOM! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome laughed for ten minutes straight.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru could hear them laughing outside and started to think. 'Why did I do that? Just because this human woman asked me to. I can't belive I have stooped this low.'  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Kokota. She noticed him and smiled.  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly turned away and looked at his feet. He started to turn pink and looked back. She was looking at her tea and started to drink.  
  
'Is she really human?'  
  
~*~  
  
"KAGOME LETS GO!"  
  
"FINE!! HOLD ON A SEC INU YASHA!!"  
  
"Feh, Lets go wench."  
  
"Fine doggy."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME DOGGY!"  
  
"To bad, so sad. Just did." *Sticks tounge out.*  
  
"RA! GET BACK HERE!!"  
  
Inu Yasha gave chase to the fleeing Kagome. They were just fighting merrily.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*WHAMO*  
  
Inu Yasha had to be right above Kagome when he made a quick descent to the ground. Kagome was right under him so she said hello.  
  
"YAH!! INU YASHA GET OFF ME!!"  
  
"Can't. The spell is still in effect."  
  
"But..but.. your on top of me!"  
  
"Indeed?" *Evil smile*  
  
"W-W-What are you smiling like that for?"  
  
"This."  
  
Inu Yasha swooped his head down, kissed her gently and stood up and raced off.  
  
'I can't belive I just did that.'  
  
'I can't belive he just did that.'  
  
Both lifted their hands to their lips and thought. 'She/He tasted good.'  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru decided to put a spell on Kokota. He told her that it would give her spirit her true form. She said as long as it wouldn't hurt her she would be okay with it. He started to cast it and was surprised.  
  
"Lorotno sokgnor grogitw GRIETSW LOR!!"  
  
With the last part he roured and their was a flash of light.  
  
The light started to fade and Sesshoumaru saw Kokota as a..DEMON!!  
  
Kokota had three silver stripes down her cheek, and amber, slitted eyes. She had a long red tail with a silver end. She had short reddish, black hair, and long claws. She had fangs, and a wisdom about her.  
  
Sesshoumaru right then and there knew his future mate. For he instintley fell in love.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha got back to camp sweaty, and tired from all the running . Miroku lifted an eyebrow and whistled.  
  
"What did you do while you were away guys?" He gave them a lecherous smile.  
  
*THWAP!* "Sorry guys, he shouldn't pry into your *erhem* PRIVATE affairs."  
  
"SANGO!! We were just running around!!"  
  
"Sure.I'll start dinner!!"  
  
'Scurry, scurry out of that room'  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome were talking happily about being able to stay and not have to go home. Kagome didn't have to stay up late at night to finish homework, and go back to school. And Inu Yasha could still see Kagome non stop. Kagome was also in a much better mood because she had a full night's rest.  
  
They were so involved with talking they didn't notice that they were being watched.  
  
"Sango, do you think something DID happen in the woods?"  
  
"Sh, Miroku! Yeah, but not that lecherous."  
  
"Hm, wonder what there talking about."  
  
*SLAP* "Nothing like that stupid!"  
  
"Sango, why do you always slap me. You could always ask nicely you know."  
  
"um..well..erm..uh.I just thought you wouldn't listen."  
  
"Well, I would."  
  
"Um.Okay. Please don't grope me, or Kagome, or other girls, and don't act lecherous please."  
  
"As you wish my lady."  
  
'Mabye I can show Sango That I really care about her and she will let me love her.'  
  
~*~  
  
As Sango and Miroku were talking Inu Yasha and Kagome were still talking and were now laughing together.  
  
"So Hojo still believed you were sick after he saw you come out of the well when you had 'Neutris'?!?!?!?! BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"Yeah, he can be such a dumb butt sometimes."  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome were talking about Hojo and Inu Yasha was starting to think.  
  
"Hey Kagome. What will you do with the jewel when it's complete?"  
  
"Well, I was going to give it to you."  
  
"You want me to become human with it?"  
  
"No, I want you to be happy. I want you to do what you want with the stupid thing."  
  
"Oh, Kikyo wanted me to become human for her. Why don't you?"  
  
"Do you want to be Human?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well Kikyou is a very controlling person. She wants herself to be happy, and not care about any one else."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm sorry I insulted her. I know how you feel about her."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
Inu Yasha stood up and walked over to Kagome. He sat down in front of her with their noses almost touching.  
  
"Do you really know how I feel about her?"  
  
"um.well.yeah..You love her, don't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"WHAT!??"  
  
"She was a first friend."  
  
"WHAT!? BUT YOU KISSED HER!!"  
  
"No, she kissed me."  
  
"But, you always wanted to protect her?"  
  
"If Sango died, came back, and hated you for supposedly betraying you, what would you do?"  
  
" I would try and take revenge on the person that killed her."  
  
"Exactly. That person for Kikyou is Naraku. I must Kill him for her as a friend. And for Miroku to live, Sango's brother, and the shards.  
  
"Oh, I see. Then I am just a shard detector."  
  
"No, you are a friend, a light that never goes out. I am not so good at feelings, and naming them but something happens when I look at you."  
  
"Really? what?"  
  
"Well, I feel sort of strange."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, I feel sort of like relived to see you smile, and happy when you laugh. I feel sad when you cry for any reason. To see, or smell your blood wrenchs my heart. And your touch is fire to me."  
  
At the end of his little speech Inu Yasha was blushing as red as a tomato.  
  
Kagome was stunned. She had just witnessed Inu Yasha tell her a feeling of his.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
".."  
  
"I know you must hate me now-"  
  
"No, I don't hate you. I'm just surprised that you told me what you were feeling. You've rarely done that before."  
  
"Well, what is that feeling called?"  
  
"Well, I am pretty sure it's-"  
  
"GUYS DINNER!!"  
  
"COMING SANGO!! Inu Yasha we'll talk about it later."  
  
Inu Yasha came into the other room were a fish, and a rabbit was roasting over a fire.  
  
"M, Sango they smell wonderful!"  
  
"Yeah, but Miroku caught, and cooked them."  
  
"Really?! Good job Miroku!"  
  
"Thank you lady Kagome."  
  
Inu Yasha noticed that throughout their dinner Miroku made no moves on the girls. It was as if.he ...wasn't.being..LEECHEROUS!!"  
  
'Wow, there's a thought.' Thought Inu Yasha.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night the group settled into bed. Inu Yasha settled down as well. He started to drift of when he heard Shippou call out to him.  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
"What is it runt?"  
  
"Inu Yasha. I'm sorry I woke you up."  
  
"Um...why?"  
  
"Well.I had a night mare."  
  
Inu Yasha was about to retort about how childish that seemed until he remembered night mare's from his own child hood. They were pure horror and was never comforted. He felt sorry for the child Kitsune and said.  
  
"Shippou, come up here."  
  
"Are.Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Shippou wriggled out of Kagome's grasp and ran up to Inu Yasha.  
  
"I thought you and Kagome had died. My parents are dead, and your guys are my foster parents so I couldn't live. Naraku brought you both back and you guys were trying to kill me."  
  
Shippou was crying so Inu Yasha opened his arms. Shippou paused and jumped into them. Inu Yasha hugged Shippou acting as if he were his own son.  
  
"Sh.Sh. We would never try and kill you."  
  
Shippou kept crying softly and settled into Inu Yasha's hug. He fell asleep while being comforted by his father figure.  
  
Inu Yasha began to think. 'I don't think he's that bad. He must have night mares often. I think I can think of him like a son.'  
  
With that Inu Yasha fell asleep holding his pup in his arms. 


	3. Chapter Three

SO SORRY! Don't own Inu no.... oh well. I think I'll go kill myself now....  
  
Inu Yasha: SHIPPOU IS MY SON KNOW! WHY!!!  
  
Shippou: You know you aint' a model dad either smart guy.  
  
Inu Yasha: What was that?! *evil eye twitch*  
  
Shippou: *whistle innocently*  
  
Running Chapter Three  
  
Inu Yasha and Shippou were found sleeping in the tree. Every one was so mortified that Inu Yasha had killed Shippou (or so they thought) that they just about killed him. Then Shippou mumbled somthing in his sleep and Inu Yasha hugged him closer to himself.  
  
Kagome looked in shock. She had just witness Inu Yasha WILLINGLY hug Shippou.  
  
Inu Yasha woke up to smell Kagome. She had a soft inviting scent around her. More so than usual. She smelled like- oh yeah. Shippou was in his arms because of a night mare.  
  
Inu Yasha opened his eyes to see Kagome looking at him. She looked as if he were a monster. "Oy, what the hell is wrong with you bitch?" Inu Yasha said it quietly enough so that he wouldn't wake his pup. (Shippou) "Ummm...What are you doing with Shippou?"  
  
"None of your concern."  
  
"Oh...k... Well...We are leaving in about half an hour."  
  
"Feh...."  
  
Inu Yasha watched Kagome leave. As she disappeared over the ridge of the hill Shippou woke up.  
  
"Hello Inu Yasha. Thank you for letting me sleep with you last night."  
  
"No problem.."  
  
"What did you just say?!" asked Shippou amazed.  
  
"I said, 'No problem' I think of you as my own pup now. But I will only continue to do so if you don't tease me, play REALLY mean tricks on me, and try to help when fighting. I will help teach you if you are good."  
  
"W-w-w-what?! Really?! I'd love to.....Pop."  
  
"Good enough....son..."  
  
Inu Yasha and Shippou were now officially family now. They started to tease each other on minor things on the way back to camp but Shippou looked much happier now. "GUYS!! BREAK FAST!!"  
  
"COMING KAGOME!!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Shippou sat next to each other during breakfast and they didn't make their usuall snaps at each other either. Every one knew something was up, they just couldn't tell what.  
  
"Okay you guys, the suspense is killing me....What is going on between you to?" "What? Oh...Nothing really."  
  
Both Inu Yasha and Shippou smiled innocently and kept inhaling there food.  
  
~*~  
  
When breakfast was down the two went out side to get some fresh air. Inu Yasha started to teach Shippou how to make his fox fire and transforming abalities mix and make it seem like fire was all around you.  
  
Shippou was teasing Inu Yasha with his new trick while Inu Yasha was rolling on the ground yelling "STOP, STOP!! I GIVE!! Hahahahaha!"  
  
"NO!! NEVER!"  
  
Shippou and Inu Yasha were clueless that the rest of the team was also watching them. Sango suddenly realized what they were acting like. It was on the tip of her brain when she realized it.  
  
"Kagome, they are acting like pup, and sire."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Father and son demon. Something must have happened in the night, now they seem to be okay in one anothers company."  
  
They said this in a whisper and so the two others didn't hear. Kagome watched some more and realized something. 'If Shippou thinks Inu Yasha is his father, and I am his mother. THAT MAKES US MATES!! Oh how embarrassing.'  
  
Kagome was blushing red now so she turned away. She had always liked Inu Yasha but mates were different. He hated her, she was just a jewel detector, and he loved Kikyou. Didn't he? She was so confused.  
  
The time when they were to leave Inu Yasha and Shippou were just running around playing a friendly game of tag.  
  
~*~  
  
The group left there most recent camping spot and started towards the mountains. The group encountered minor demons which were of no problem. Shippou and Inu Yasha talked and talked. They talked in the lanuguage of Inu so no one else could understand. Shippou would also make a yipping sound to let them know he was laughing. Kagome turned around and watched them for a while. They looked so happy like that.  
  
Shippou was laughing again and Inu Yasha looked embarrassed. Inu Yasha barked something and Shippoy yipped again.  
  
Kagome turned back around and felt an evil aura. "Guys, some things coming. Keep a watch out."  
  
All were ready when a large Inu Youkai came out from a cave. He was bleeding in many areas. He saw the group and turned to attack. Inu Yasha suddenly recongnized that it was his brother. He just pulled out his Tetsusaiga and started towards him.  
  
"FUCKER!! What is it this time!"  
  
"WOOF!"  
  
(Aaaaawwww, so cute! ^ ^)  
  
Inu Yasha lept from the ground that had just been cut brutally where he was last standing. Inu Yasha unshead his Tetsusaiga and proceeded to swing at his brother. Sesshoumaru lept up and ran away with his tail between his legs.  
  
"Woahhhh, that was un-Sesshoumaru like."  
  
Every one agreed with Kagome and they started onwards again.  
  
Kagome kept watching Shippou and Inu Yasha and realized that they DID look like father and son. "What are you staring at bitch?"  
  
Inu Yasha said as if it was the most natural thing int the world.  
  
"Inu Yasha, do you want to know what bitch means?"  
  
"Yeah, female dog...."  
  
"Well yeah... but it is also an insult to call someone that in my time...."  
  
"Oh really. Bitch hear means female dog that could be mated."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Any way, I would like you to call me something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hmmm..how 'bout....my name?"  
  
Kagome sarcastically said.  
  
"Feh."  
  
Inu Yasha sat back in his tree and watched his 'pack.' Sango was continually wacking Miroku over the head. Kagome was feeding Shippou, Kirara was chasing a butterfly and he was sitting in a tree.  
  
Inu Yasha silently barked for Shippou to join him in the tree. Shippou looked up to Inu Yasha who had just called him.  
  
"Kagome, I need to talk to po- I mean Inu Yasha. Be right back."  
  
"Sure Shippou."  
  
Kagome looked confused as the youkai, and hanyou started to talk in barks again.  
  
Inu Yasha and Shippou were talking in barks, and Inu Yasha looked at Shippou.  
  
"Shippou, do you think Kagome is like a mother to you?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, she told me that calling someone bitch in her time is an insult. Why do you think that is?"  
  
"Maybe people don't like being called female dogs? Hey...is that why you call Kagome that? You think of her as a bitch?"  
  
"NNOOO! Well...yeah but..not like that!!"  
  
"Oh, sooooo are you and Kagome my parents? You guys don't smell like mates?" "That's because we aren't...."  
  
"Oh...you should be..."  
  
"Why do you think that runt?"  
  
"Oh well....since your my father, and she's my mother....you guys SHOULD be mates."  
  
"Oh, kitsune logic is it...."  
  
"Shut up...."  
  
Inu Yasha and Shippou were still talking in the tree when Kagome said, "GUYS! Shouldn't we be going?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Feh..."  
  
The group started walking towards home. They never were prepared for what they would find there though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!! I need at least 50 reviews for me to continue because no one seems to like this story. *sniff, Sniff* And I thought you all loved me.... 


	4. Chapter Four

YOU DO LOVE ME! I am so happy! I would like more reviews please to kick my butt into gear because I am lazy. I wanted to tell you guys that the DVD I got was the first three episodes, Know, ON WITH THE STORY! I am glad you like it.....  
  
Inu Yasha: WE HATE IT!  
  
Kagome: You hate falling in love with me?  
  
Inu Yasha:....no.... I hate.....RAIN!  
  
Rain: WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! *anime tear fall*  
  
Kagome: SIT! Now you made the author cry! She is going to torture you, you know.  
  
Inu Yasha: Sorry.....but I hate......  
  
Rain: You can't come up with something good, can you?  
  
Inu Yasha: I DON'T WANT SESSHOUMARU TO BE HAPPY THAT'S ALL!  
  
Kagome: What about my mom ne?  
  
Inu Yasha: well....  
  
Rain: Shut up and lets go! Inu Yasha: feh.  
  
Running 4  
  
Sesshoumaru just sat and stared. When Kokota asked him he said nothing. When she went to go look at her reflection, she said nothing. She just smiled, and sat next to him.  
  
"Lord?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru. Does this form displease your spell?"  
  
"No. You are a youkai. Your spirit is as such."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are an Inu Youkai. A female Inu Youkai," "OH! I-I am youkai?"  
  
"....yes..."  
  
"I-I don't know what to say..."  
  
"You look beautiful though."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all..." "You said I looked beautiful."  
  
"....."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you do..."  
  
"Thank you. I think your handsome."  
  
Both blushed a pink tinge. Sesshoumaru let a true heart stopping smile at Kokota and grabbed her hand. He led her outside.  
  
"Kokota?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I am the Lord of the Western Lands Sesshoumaru. I ask you Kokota Inu Youkai to become my mate for life and longer."  
  
"....I Kokota Inu Youkai accept your offer of mate for life, and longer."  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his cold heart wrapped in steel, and ice, shatter. He felt his real heart warm at the look of Kokota and started to beat when she kissed him. Kokota watched Sesshoumaru experience a bright flash of pain as he slowly woke to the living world outside his shell. His eyes focused on her and she kissed her mate.  
  
Kokota's mouth was a sweet tasting drug Sesshoumaru couldn't get enough of. Her scent, and taste drove him wild. He sucked on her lower lip and she gasped in delight. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and explored. He slipped his tongue next to hers and into her throat. He memorzied the crevices in her mouth, and he drank of her taste. He was so wrapped up in his own world of Kokota he never realized that her daughter and his brother were watching them.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha watched as Sesshoumaru, the heartless, cold being of time asked to be the mate of a mortal woman. Kagome's mother no less! Wait...*sniff, sniff* Not human, DEMON! Kagome's mother was now DEMON! Inu Yasha watched as the two kissed pationetly to seal the mating question.  
  
Kagome watched the same Inu Yasha did and found out the same things about her mother. Courteously she waited until they were done kissing while holding Inu Yasha back before she ran to her mother shouting questions.  
  
"MOM! Your Sesshoumaru's mate now? Your a youkai? How? When? Wh-"  
  
"KAGOME!" "Eep."  
  
"Yes, I am now Lady Kokota of the Western Lands. I am youkai because of a spell cast on me willingly by Sesshoumaru. I did so because I was curious. This happened yesterday."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The others watched stunned as Sesshoumaru pulled Kokota into an embrace. Sesshoumaru gave Inu Yasha a bark of command and Inu Yasha blushed and started growling right back.  
  
Every one was greeting each other, including Kaede. Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha were talking but very tensely.  
  
Kagome watched as her mother talked to Kaede and Sango to Miroku. She walked over to Kaede and asked.  
  
"Kaede. Where is my brother and grandfather?"  
  
"They are in the cottage next door."  
  
"Oh. THANKS!"  
  
Kagome called as she ran towards it.  
  
"SOTA!"  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"I can't believe it! Your ok!"  
  
"Yeah! Why?"  
  
"Oh, there are so many demons and I-"  
  
"That's okay sis. Grand pa has a crush now!" Sota giggled.  
  
"Really?! WHO!!??"  
  
"Promise you won't tell him, I told you?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"It's....Kaede...."  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! HER!"  
  
Both were rolling on the ground laughing when Hotari walked in  
  
"What is the matter children?"  
  
"N-Nothing!!"  
  
Both were still giggling when he walked away with a confused look in his eye.  
  
Shippou decided to come in after following Kagome and he saw Sota.  
  
"HI!"  
  
"Hello, what's your name?"  
  
"Shippou! Yours?"  
  
"Sota!"  
  
"Wanna go play?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Sota and Shippou were best friends instantly or so it would seem. Kagome smiled lightly as she started to walk back when she was intercepted by Sesshoumaru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HI! Sorry it took so long. I was watching the Inu Yasha DVD again. I am going to get the second really soon! Soooo....OH! I also wanted to tell you that the reason cliffhangers are always the end is because....ican'tfigureoutabetterwaybecauseiain'tthatsmart.....buhbye! 


	5. Chapter Five

Sesshoumaru was with his new mate when he thought about her daughter. She never had talked to him. Now that they were related he wanted to know about her.  
  
Sesshoumaru quietly excused himself from the cabin and started walking towards her scent. He fond her walking his way with her head down.  
  
When she felt him, she looked up and fear suddenly came into her eyes.  
  
"Don't fear me child."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama. You tried to kill us numerous times before. Why not now?"  
  
"You are related to me. That's all."  
  
"Oh yeah. You and mom are mates. So that makes you my step dad."  
  
"Yes, and no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found out when talking with Kokota that her late husband had another wife before her. His first wife had died. But what was intersting was that he brought you with him. You are not Kokota's child, but of someone else's."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I also found out that you looked quite a bit different then. I will remove the spell on your form if you allow me to."  
  
"I-I"  
  
"I know this will take a lot of thinking. When you have your descion. Tell me."  
  
Sesshoumaru walked calmly away leaving the girl to her wild thoughts.  
  
'I AM NOT MOM'S CHILD! Who am I? Who was my REAL mom?! HOW COME I WAS NEVER TOLD THIS!!!!!'  
  
Kagome sat down right in the middle of the path and started to sob quietly.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha was out hunting near the edge of the village when he caught the scent of tears. Not just any tears, Kagome's tears. He gave a start then chased after the smell.  
  
He came to a skidding halt when he saw her crouched up on the ground.  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inu Yasha asked quietly.  
  
"Oh...Oh Inu Yasha! I'm just so confused! I don't know anything right now! I just want to...to have someone here!" She sobbed pitifully in Inu Yasha's Gi.  
  
"Shhhhshhhhh...Don't worry! Everything will be alright..." said Inu Yasha as he patted her on the back. Pulling her into a hug, she gasped.  
  
"Inu....Inu Yasha? What are you doing?" Kagome asked Quietly.  
  
"I...I don't even know...." replied Inu Yasha.  
  
"You know that stuff I made you drink earlier?" Inu Yasha asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" Said Kagome sniffing.  
  
"That was a potion made from my blood. You excepted it, and you didn't throw up while drinking it. It means you were meant for me."  
  
Kagome gasped at the emotion in Inu Yasha's eyes. He had never said something so loving before.  
  
"But what of Ki-"  
  
"She can burn in hell for all I care." Answered Inu Yasha hatefully.  
  
"Oh...oh Inu Yasha! I love you so much!" cried Kagome hugging him around the torso.  
  
Hugging her back Inu Yasha quietly wispered back to her, "and I love you my one and only...."  
  
~*~Epilogue~*~  
  
It turns out that Kotako and Sesshoumaru were very happy in the end. They had three pups and lived in Sesshie's castle. Inu Yasha and Kagome soon married after that, there wedding a double when Miroku and Sango fessed up to being in love.  
  
Souta and Shippou turned out to be best friends, and each in turn marrying a nice village girl. No one saw the large Inu demon that looked like Sesshoumaru...so I guess we can forget about that now can't we! And Also a while after that Kaede and Kagome's grandfather married.  
  
Being one happy family was good for them all, and they all lived happily ever after.  
  
~*~*~*~ Ame: Okay okay...flame me ALL you want! I HATED THIS STORY! I ended it horriably I know! It's okay! FLAMES ALL AROUND! I HAVE A FLAME PROOF SUIT!  
  
Inu:....right....  
  
Ame: I couldn't end it any better, and I lost interest in this story a LONG time ago! Sorry! I will be updating more often now since I have finally gotten my act together in my first year of highschool! I promise! I'll sees you all later!  
  
Inu Yasha:......right...... 


End file.
